


Hands

by queerplantbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Image, Bondage, Fat Bodies, Oral Sex, Other, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerplantbaby/pseuds/queerplantbaby
Summary: Muriel/Fat!GenderNeutral!ApprenticeMuriel and his partner have a lazy afternoon to spend together. What better time to explore the realities of their mutual vulnerability and unpack baggage about their bodies and have a little fun with rope.





	Hands

It was a lazy, cool afternoon in the forest. Muriel had finished everything he had to do that day fairly early and was whittling away in the corner. He was making a gift for the person that he loved the most; a person that happened to be sitting in the same hut, just a few feet away. They were sitting on the edge of the bed and gently brushing Inanna’s fur, much to her delight. The world around them was loud, alive with the sounds of every creature in the forest, but inside the hut, it was quiet, peaceful. Muriel looked over at them and felt his heart swell. Despite everything in his life, finally being with them felt like home. 

They glanced at him, a smile spreading across their face. “Hmm?” Muriel’s face turned a light shade of pink. Inanna announced she was through being brushed with a whuff, and went to lay down on a fur on the other side of the hut. They turned fully towards him, and asked again. “Hmmmmm?” The vibration tickled their lips, and they stretched out lazily on the bed. 

“Did you, if you want, want to do something? We….don’t have anything to do this afternoon.” Their head perked up in interest. By the way that Muriel’s voice trailed off and the steady blush on his face, they knew exactly what he meant. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He started to backpedal. They gave him a wide smile to reassure him. It had taken him a long time to feel comfortable asking for any form of intimacy when he wanted it; he’s often still uncertain when he does. They were still beaming with delight, though, that he asked. If they were honest with themself, the way they felt about Muriel being able to open up to them like that was almost as good as the sex itself. Almost. 

They got up from the bed and sat down next to where he was whittling. Resting their head on his arm, they studied what he was carving. 

“It’s a mouse.” His eyes fluttered shut, as if he was still embarrassed to finish his thought. “......I know they’re your favorite.” 

“You’re my favorite.” They planted a gentle kiss on his arm and watched his face flush more. “I love it. Thank you.” He relaxed a little and put it up on the shelf with his many other carvings and carefully replaced the knife in its sheath and placed it next to the bed. 

“What do you want to do today?” The question seemed to catch him off guard, seemingly as if he forgot he was the one who brought it up. 

“I don’t know. Whatever you want to do. I’m not good at…...this.” The words came out all in one very nervous breath. They reached out and held his hand; their hand could fit entirely in his palm, but it didn’t stop them from trying. 

“Let’s figure out something we both want to do. I’d never make you do something just because I want it.” Muriel pondered the statement for a moment and nodded his head. He knew they were right. 

“So do you have….suggestions.” Muriel was frowning slightly at the thought of having to come up with ideas, but his eyes were full of curiosity and one eyebrow was raised. 

“We could keep it simple, maybe get under some furs and be together, do whatever feels best.” He pondered the suggestion for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. It wasn’t a bad suggestion. They looked down at their hands together, and had another thought. 

“If you’re in a creative mood,” They gesture their head towards the shelf of animal carvings, “we could break out the rope again.” Muriel’s eyes were bright, staring at them with a mix of intense curiosity and nerves. For a brief moment, he considered it, before slumping down in his chair slightly. 

“What’s wrong?” Muriel lets go of them and stares at his hands. 

“What if I hurt you this time? I...I don’t always know my own strength.” The way his voice caught in his throat made their heart ache. 

“You didn’t hurt me last time. And if anything is too tight, I always tell you. But, we don’t have to do rope things if you don’t want to.” He relaxed at their words; he was given a choice that he could make. He could say no and they wouldn’t be upset. He trusted them. His moments of doubt were getting shorter and less intense. Their love for each other wore away at his reservations a little every day since they first met. Muriel took a deep breath. “No...I want to.”

He looked down at his hands again, and didn’t see blood on them. He saw the way that they caressed his partner’s cheek in the forest, the way they moved through Inanna’s fur, and the way they twisted flower crowns with Asra. He saw the way they knotted rope around his lover’s limbs. He remembered the way that his partner put their total trust in him, and how gentle he was. He remembered that they trust him, and that he trusts them, wholly, completely. 

“I trust you.” The words that came out of his mouth seemed to surprise him. They stood up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I trust you too, Muriel.” The tension eased after that, with Muriel happily looking forward to what was to come. 

Muriel was good at rigging, his hands were adept at small knots and creating intricate patterns. It was always an exercise in trust, and one that helped him, a little at a time. He had finally trusted himself to not hurt them and to trust that they’d say something if he did. It did not escape his partner the emotional weight of the fact that he felt comfortable in his own abilities, and in their relationship, to try something like this.

He looked at them now, as they started to undress. The first time they were intimate with each other was a flurry of apologies for their own bodies. They stared at their feet while he apologized for his height and his scars and his inexperience. He stared at his feet while they apologized for their weight and their rolls and their thighs. It ended in a crying embrace until they both fell asleep. He woke up in the morning with his head on their stomach and their hands in his hair. It’d gotten better since then, they talked and touched and reassured each other. He looked at them with something close to wonder in his eyes that they could ever have disliked themself. He was mesmerized and more eager than ever to pull them into his lap and wrap his arms around them. 

As they walked by, he did just that, and they let out a small surprised snort. He buried his face in their neck and wrapped his arms around them, letting his hands sink into their stomach. Their hips covered his whole lap in a soft warmth that he adored. They proudly held up a bundle of green hemp rope. Asra had gotten it for them in his travels. Muriel very nearly passed out at the thought of asking him, but his partner had whispered to the request to him after Muriel was back in the hut. 

“Are you ready?” He asked. 

“Very nearly. But you’re not!” They jumped off his lap and spun around. 

“What?” Muriel’s eyes widened in concern, but his partner smiled. 

“You’re still dressed!” Muriel turned a deep shade of pink as he started to disrobe. The light danced in their eyes as they watched each buckle open and his furs fall to the floor

“..........” He seemed like he was going to say something, but he just looked at them and let a small smile fall across his lips. 

His partner kneeled on the bed and folded their arms behind their back, waiting. Muriel started to carefully wrap the rope around their arms and chest. He stopped ever so often to ask if they were okay before continuing. He watched his hands weaving rope so gently around his lover’s body, hardly believing those hands belonged to him. Muriel stopped to run his hands over their skin, feeling the little bulges and rolls from where the ropes were tied and the ones that were always there on their back and sides. He loved how soft they were. Muriel was pulled from his thoughts by a stifled snort. 

“That tickles!” They laughed lightly. 

“Oh! Sorry.” 

“That’s okay. Want to do my legs next?” He nodded solemnly, but the gentle smile never left his face. 

They laid back on the bed as Muriel bound their calves to their thighs. There had been some trial and error to figure out how to best bind fat legs, but Muriel was more than happy to experiment. They used to sit by the fire while Muriel practiced knots on their leg instead of whittling pieces of wood. It was fun; Muriel was relaxed and at home and doing something he never thought he would do in his life, but he enjoyed it. It was intimate in a way that he had never experienced before. They reminisce in their head about all the time they spent experimenting while Muriel was carefully working on the ropes on their leg. 

“Is it okay?”

“Mmmm. It’s perfect.” They gave the ropes a test wiggle, and everything stayed put. “You’re so good at this, Muriel.” He turned beet red at the compliment. Muriel helped them onto their knees, and kneeled down on the bed with them. He towered over them, so they gave his chest a few playful kisses while trying to keep their balance. They looked up at him with big, hopeful eyes. 

“Kiss me?” Muriel obliged and put his hand on the back of their neck and bent down to kiss them. He lingered in the kiss, relishing the feel of their lips against his. He kissed them again, putting both arms around their waist and pulling them close to him. His hands sunk into their sides and he could feel their stomach press up against his. They sat back on their feet and their eyes beckoned him closer. He helped them lay back and kneeled next to them. 

“Maybe you could… tell me what you want me to do?” Muriel muttered in a low voice. Even more quietly, he said, “I…..want to make you feel good.” 

They gave him a soft smile and threw their head back. “Kiss me, all of me. Anywhere and everywhere you’d like.” Muriel turned a softer shade of pink and bent down to kiss them squarely on the lips. He trailed kisses down their neck, gently balancing himself with a hand on their stomach. His lips lingered at the base of their throat, feeling their rising pulse. Muriel kept kissing down their body, eliciting a small gasp from their partner when his lips brushed their nipples. His lips were warm and soft and they could feel his hot breath on their chest. He kissed everywhere he could, everywhere that they thought would never be kissed so lovingly and tenderly. His lips sunk into their stomach as he pressed his whole face into them for reach kiss. 

He enjoyed being told what to do to them, so he knew that he’s doing exactly what they want in the way that they want. It was never a demand, or an order, but gentle suggestions to help put him at ease. His confidence in his own actions was growing, but there was a comfort, and a certain eroticism, to having them describe to him exactly how they’d like to be touched while they’re bound up. 

He kissed their stomach again and again and pushed his face under it to kiss the ticklish line where it folded over, making them wiggle. He ran his hands over the outside of their thighs, feeling his own handiwork before bending over to kiss their legs too. He kissed the inside of their thighs and remembered the time they were crying on this very bed, convinced he would hate the way they were darkened on the inside from rubbing together. He kissed them harder now. He noticed that he could feel how hard they were as their cock brushed his face. He trailed his kisses to their knee before pausing to admire his own ropework. 

“I want you to use your mouth, please, and make me cum.” Their voice was calm, but bristling with anticipation. 

With a low grunt he readjusted himself, and placed his hands on the outside of their thighs. He pressed his mouth to the tip of their cock and they shivered at the feeling of his warm breath. Slowly, gently, he slid his mouth over it and took them into his mouth as far as he could. They let out a gasp and arched their back at the feel of his mouth on their cock. Muriel’s mouth was as masterful and deft as his hands. They felt every intricate movement of his tongue and lips, each one eliciting a moan. When he pulled his mouth back they wanted nothing more than to run their hands through his hair and guide his mouth back onto them, but the best they could manage was to arch their back up at him and ask, “Please?” 

Muriel’s mouth curled into a smile as he obliged, once more sliding his mouth onto them and grabbing their thighs until his face was surrounded by their soft warmth. Before long they were both gasping and moaning in pleasure. Muriel was entirely focused on their partner’s pleasure and they were able to think of nothing but the feeling of his mouth on their cock. 

“Muriel…” Their voice was breathless. He paused and tilted his head up so he could see their face over their stomach. “Please, fuck, I’m so close, I’m so close.” They shut their eyes and arched their hips into him as he continued to blow them. They could feel his warm mouth on their length and they finally couldn’t wait any longer. With a loud moan, they cried out his name and came. They strained against their ropes and clawed at the sheets behind their back. 

Wiping his mouth, he sat up and smiled at them. “Let me return the favor?” They mustered up the most innocent voice they could. Muriel nodded as a pink blush crept up his cheeks. 

“A little help?” They wiggled futilly, trying to sit up. Muriel pulled them up to their knees, and reclined himself where they were, stealing a kiss from them as he did so. They noticed that he looked so beautiful in the fading afternoon light. To see him laid out, naked, in front of them brought up so many emotions. They could hardly believe that he trusted them so much that he could be completely vulnerable in front of them. He’d come so far from when they first met. The thought nearly brought tears of love to their eyes, but they quickly noticed that he was not only completely naked, but completely hard as well, and all other thoughts ran from their mind. 

He opened his legs and helped ease them down to a position where they could reach his cock, but still lift their head if they needed to. The skin on his hands was rough, but his touch was so gentle. He laid back with one hand behind his head, and the other resting on his stomach. He absentmindedly ran his thumb over one of his many scars with a somber look on his face, before focusing his attention back to his partner. 

“Are you okay?” They asked. 

“Yeah...I’m o-,” He paused, reconsidering, “good.” Muriel smiled at them gently. He reached down to play with their hair and turned a bright shade of red. “Said something about returning the favor?” They flashed him a wide smile and bent down to do just that. He kept playing with their hair as they started to pleasure him; his low moans reverberated through his whole body. They paused every so often to look up at him, and admire everything about the moment. They took in how he bit his lip and shut his eyes tight in pleasure, the rise and fall of his chest, and the way his muscles moved as he arched his back. He was letting himself be vulnerable in every sense of the word, and that gave his partner a sense of content in their very soul. 

They continued until, with a gasp, he finished. He flushed pink when they met his eyes next. “Th-thanks.” 

“It was my  _ pleasure _ , Muriel. As always.” They gave him a reassuring smile and laid as close to on their side as they could manage. He laid there and caught his breath for a moment, before moving to get up. 

“I can get those for you.” He gestured to the ropes.

“Good, because I’m dying to wrap my arms around you now.” He made a small noise of surprise before smiling softly. 

“Me too.” It was their turn to turn pink. His hands moved swiftly to unravel the knots he had made earlier. Before long all the ropes were off and he was winding them back into a bundle for next time. They got up and stretched for a minute, his gaze sweeping over their body, before climbing back into the bed with him. They wrapped their arms around his waist and kisses his shoulder blades. They no longer noticed the way the scar tissue felt different under their lips, it was all his body and they could only feel his warmth. Their lips lingered on his skin; they closed their eyes and thought about all the times they were sure this could never happen. He started to turn towards them, and wrapped his arms around them too; they opened their eyes and were filled with joy for the fact that it had. They put a hand on his neck, caressing his cheek with their thumb. His cheeks were warm and soft, covered with the slightest amount of stubble. He wedged one of his legs in between theirs and tangled their legs together, his smooth firm muscles contrasting sharply with their soft fat thighs. Muriel smiled as he ran his fingers over faded stretch marks on their body. 

“What?” They blushed and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“You’re...real. Here, with….me.” The words came out barely above a whisper, as if after everything, he was still surprised that they hadn’t left. 

“I am. I’m here, I’m real, and I love you.” Their words flowed like water over his soul, soothing the doubts and fears that dared to still show themselves. His eyes fluttered closed. His hands were soft, pulling their body close to his, until there was no space between them. 

“I love you too.” There was no doubt or trepidation in his voice. Together, they shared gentle kisses and gentle touches until the last light of the afternoon faded to dusk. Muriel was happy, and in love, and his hands would only ever know soft touches on soft bodies with soft hearts from now on. 


End file.
